


Nostalgia

by sketchypotato



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, i mean theyre like 5 and 6 yrs old here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: A story about childhood, and the things found (and lost) along the way.[Partial transcript for the visual novel for ESO round 1]





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse the formatting, since it was mostly written in script form, I just wanted to have a copy of my writing on ao3 (yknow, as a collection/archive kinda thing? yeah). The prologue and epilogue aren't by me, hence they aren't here.
> 
> It's best viewed in the visual novel itself! DL link: https://haliae.itch.io/nostalgia  
> hope yall enjoy ~o~

[Net]

“Ok, bye bye Mama! Bye Papa!”

(Mama and Papa are busy now, which means I have some time to play before dinner.)

(And there’s a lot of kids in this park! Lot’s of new friends to meet! Maybe this time someone will play house with me. Oh! Maybe some of them will also like bikes!)

(Mama and Papa have some special work to do in this town for a short while, so we’ll only be in this town for a week, but I hope I can still make some good friends here.) 

(Hm? There’s someone playing by themselves though?)

(That girl is just squatting in front of the tree? What is she doing?)

(I can’t leave someone by themselves! Maybe they’re looking for a friend? I can be their friend!)

“Hello!!!!”

_ The girl startles, turning her head to look at him. But her face is far from happy, eyes furrowed and mouth in a pout, and if Madara was any more timid he would have stepped back from the force of her glare. _

“You scared it away!”  _ she stands up and dusts off her knees. _

“Huh? Scared what?”

“The cicada,”  _ she says sadly, turning back to look at the tree trunk. _ “I was going to catch it. When you came it flew away, now I don’t know where it is.”

“Oh!”  _ says Madara, not feeling guilty at all when there are happier things to think about. _ “It’s ok! We can catch some more bugs! I can help you, I’m good at catching!”

_ The girl looks at him, and frowns. _ “Who are you?”

_ Madara beams.  _ “I’m Mikejima Madara, but you can call me Mama, because both of my names end with “ma”!”

_ [CG of madara introducing himself to anzu] _

_ He puts his hand on his chest proudly, but the girl just frowns. _ “That’s so weird. You’re not my mommy. My mommy is at home.”

“But my friends call me Mama! I’m good at being a mama, I like taking care of people, we can play house and I’ll show you! What’s your name?”

“Anzu. You’re not my friend, and I don’t want to play house.”

“Anzu! We can be friends now!”  _ he smiles, offering a hand. _ “Oh, did you want to catch bugs instead? Do you like bugs?”

“I think they’re cool. But mommy says I can’t keep them at home. I just want to hold one.”

“Why don’t you have a net? What will you catch bugs with?”

“With my hands.”

_Madara gasps. How bold!_ “Have you caught any yet?”

“No.”

“Maybe I can help! I’m fast!”

“You have to be quiet, if not you’ll scare them away," _pouts Anzu._ "But you’re so noisy”

“Eh? Bugs get scared?? I’ll catch them before they run away! Don’t worry Anzu-san, Mama will catch a lot of cicadas for you! Just you watch!” 

_He runs off before Anzu can respond._ “I said you’re not my Mama...” _she mumbles grumpily, but she runs after him anyway.  
_

* * *

  
  


[Bike]

“Anzu-san!! Anzu-saaaaaaaaaaan!!!!”

_Anzu glances up, and then looks away again._ “Oh, it’s Mike-kun.”

“Look look! I brought my bike today, like I told you! This one is my favourite, it can go really fast, like “Vroom vroooooommm!!””

_ He keeps talking, but Anzu isn't looking at him, choosing to continue doodling on the sand.  
_

“What’s wrong Anzu-san? Are you angry?”

“........:T”

“.........Anzu-san?”

“I don’t want to play with you anymore. Mommy scolded us yesterday, I don’t want that again.”

“Ah? That….”

“But that’s because it was reeeeeaaaaaally late when we ended . This time we’ll go home early, I promise! Ok? I still want to play with you Anzu-san, I like you! Pleeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeeee!!!”

_ Anzu finally looks up at him, but she is still pouting. What else could he do to cheer her up?  
_

“Look look Anzu-san, I’ll let you play with my bike! It’s my faaaaaaaavourite bike! Or do you want to play something else? We can play house! I can be the Mama, and… You are Papa? Or we can both be Mama! But I’m taking the bike, just like my Mama, she has a really cool bike, a real one! It’s really big! Mama only lets me have small ones, like this one.”

_  
_

“Do you want to see it Anzu-san? It’s a Yamaha YZR-M1, it’s a racing bike, and this is its engine!" _He points to various parts of the model._ "It’s called a... 9-9-0-c-c-4-stroke engine, it goes reallllly fast. My Mama’s bike is also Yamaha, but she won’t let me touch it.”

“....It looks cool.”

“Anzu-san should bring your favourite toy too! Next time you can bring your teddy bear! We can…… we can have a race!

“Race?”   
  


“Yeah! To see who is fastest!”

“Why can’t they just play together normally? Teddy can ride the bike, and they can go together.”

“....Ah!”

“Good idea! It’s more fun to play together!! Just like I like playing together with Anzu-san!”

“........” _The words makes her smile, slightly, and Madara beams back at her._  


“Anzu-san’s smiling! I like your smile.”

“So come on Anzu-san! Let’s play house together! Let’s play let’s play !!”

_She hesitates for a moment, but... She does have a lot of fun when they play together, and last evening was the first and only time they had gotten scolded for staying out late.  
_“...Ok.”

“ Yayyyyyyyy!! So I’m the Mama, and Anzu-san can be Mama number 2. And….. This rock is our son!  He can be called Rocky! ”

“ Rocky, ” _ she laughs, what a funny name. _   


_ But there is also something else she's wondering about, that she has been wondering about for a while, that he has brought up again." _

_ "....." _

“Mike-kun, why do you want to be Mama so much?” 

_Madara laughs, answering as if it is obvious._ “Because it’s in my name!”

“That’s silly.”

“Well, I think Mamas are reallly cool, and they help people a lot, just like my Mama! She’s big and scary, and she goes around and solves people’s problems, just like that! I want to help people too!”

“Can’t you do it as Mike-kun?”

“Hm? But that’s not as fun!”

“I don’t get it.”

“It’s ok! We can just take care of Rocky together! And you can be a Mama too!"

"I don't know about being a mommy, but I also like helping people…?"

"That's good!" _grins Madara, taking her hand._ "If it’s with Anzu-san, we can build a happy family with lots of smiles!”

* * *

  
  


[Bear]

“Teddy, say “A~an”.”  


_ Madara lifts an invisible spoon up to the teddy bear's mouth, as Anzu props up the bear to eat. These past few days their "children" while playing house have changed, from a rock to a bug they caught (with proper nets this time) to Anzu's teddy bear. It doesn't really matter what it is, being children, but at least Teddy has posable arms. _

“And breakfast is done! Which means it’s time to send Teddy to school!”

“What do I do?”

“Anzu-san said she wants to go to work right? So I’ll send Teddy to school!”

“Say bye-bye to Teddy!”

_ Anzu hugs the teddy bear.  _ “Bye bye Teddy. Be safe with Mike-kun.”

“You’re supposed to call me Mama!”

“Are you going to use your bike?”   
  
“Yeah! Teddy’s going to be late for school! So we must go really fast!

“Ok”  _ She props him up on the bike carefully, as Madara grabs hold of it.  
_

“Teddy, you have to hold on tight to the bike ok?”

_ Anzu waves Teddy’s arm.  _ “Ok!”

“And VROOOOOOOOOOOOOM!! Super Mama Bike Express!”

“Teddy does a jump, and a flip, and he zooms through the sky, and-”

_He runs before Anzu can react, Teddy and the bike in tow, the bear hanging rather dangerously by one arm as Madara swings it through the air._

“ Eh? Mike-kun! You’re going too fast! Teddy’s gonna fall! ”

“But bikes go fast, like this!”

“ No you can’t! Give him back! Mike-kun!”

_ Anzu runs after him, trying to grab for her teddy bear to bring it to safety, but while she does manage to grab onto it, what happens instead is  
_

_ RIIIIIIIIIIIIIP _

“...”

“...”

“He’s broken…..”

“.............”

“...............sniff”

“Ah…! Anzu-san don’t cry! Uh, uh, uh, I can fix it! I’ll go ask my Mama and Papa, they can do a lot of things!!”

“........”

_ Her crying is silent, but tears are flowing down her face, and Madara is startled. _

“.....I’m sorry”

(I’ve broken a lot of other toys before. Everyone says it’s because I’m too strong, and I need to be more careful.)

(But I don’t know how to be more careful. I want to have fun with everyone, but I keep breaking things. It happened a lot when playing with Kanata-san, and his family always gets angry.)

(And it happened again! I end up hurting Anzu-san’s feelings too….)

(I just wanted us to be happy together…)

“I….”

“I-I’ll fix it! I’ll take Teddy home, and I’ll get my Mama and Papa to fix him, and it will be good as new! And then when I see you tomorrow, I’ll give him back to you! Teddy will be well again!”

_He tries a smile. Maybe it'll get her to smile too._ “So cheer up, Anzu-san! Smile! Look, Teddy is smiling too!”

“.......”

“Are you sure you can fix it?”

“Yes! Leave it to Mama!”

“And hm…" _He takes his model bike and puts it into her hand, making sure she's holding onto it tight._ "Since I’m taking Teddy home, you can take my bike, Ok? My bike will keep you company. Then tomorrow when I give Teddy back, you can give my bike back! It’s a promise!”

“.....Ok. Promise.”

  
  


_ \-----Next day, evening------ _

*Huff*… *Huff*...

_He's running frantically. What time is it? How late is he?_

(!! There it is! The park!)

“Anzu-san? Anzu-san! Your teddy bear is fixed! The arm is ok again, look look! Anzu-san?”

…

_ The park is empty. _

(She’s not here.)

(The sun is already down. She must have gone home.)

(Someone suddenly called Mom and Dad over for work during lunch, so they didn’t have time to send me home until now.)   
(I would have come back myself too! But the place we were at was far, and they wouldn’t let me)

(I could only come to the park now, and it’s too late. Anzu-san isn’t here anymore.)

(But… I still have her teddy bear… And tomorrow I won’t be in this town anymore…)

(And I didn’t get to say goodbye….)

“Madara-kun? Madara-kun! Don’t just run off like that!”

_He's shaken out of his thought's by the sound of his mother calling after him._ “-Ah! Mom!”

“What are you doing here? We need to go back and pack now! We’re leaving this town first thing in the morning!”

“But-but-”

“Don’t argue with me! Seriously, you keep running everywhere and breaking things, do you  _ want  _ to get into trouble? Come home with me right now!”

“B-But….”

“...... Ok.”

  
_ It's no use, arguing with his mother never gets him anywhere, except for more punishments. And besides, _

(Anzu-san isn’t here anyway, I can’t give this back to her.)

(........)

(I’m sorry, Anzu-san.)


End file.
